Prey
Prey is needed to survive in the game, both in rogue mode and in Clan cat mode. A rogue hunts for their own prey and gets to eat whatever they catch. Clan cats, on the other hand, hunt not for themselves, but for their Clanmates. Clan cats are expected to place their catches on the Clan's fresh-kill pile (doing so will reward them with 2 reputation). If they were to eat their own catches instead, they would lose 2 reputation for breaking the warrior code. If Clan cats get hungry, they can talk to the guardian of the fresh-kill pile, who will feed them in exchange for 1 reputation. Value Depending on the type of prey, the amount your hunger bar is filled (when eaten) will vary. This list shows which prey fills how much. *Fish = 1 bar *Frogs = 1 bar *Mice = 1 bar *Thrushes = 2 bars *Rabbits = 2 bars *Squirrels = 3 bars Methods of Hunting All prey is hunted in the same way. # Press and hold Shift to go into stealth mode. # Walk around a good distance away from prey spawning points (where prey appears) until prey appears. #Click on prey to target it, and a red circle will appear on it. #Stalk towards your target, but not too far, or the prey will escape or you will leave its range and it will disappear. #Pounce by releasing Shift. #If you were successful, the prey will lie dead in front, near or under you. #If not, the prey will either run away, fly away (thrushes), or swim away (fish). Rogues following you can either pounce or step on the prey to attempt to catch it. (Please note that fish can only be targeted and caught by RiverClan cats.) If you get too close to an animal while stalking, it will disappear. If you are too far away when you pounce, the animal will flee. If you are very far away, you will not be able to see the prey. Each prey animal has a different "pouncing range". To visualize this range, imagine that a Twoleg drew a circle around the prey. If you're outside the ring, you're too far to pounce; if you step inside the ring, the prey disappears. If you stand on the line, you're much more likely to catch the prey. The ring is bigger for some animals than it is for others. Mice and frogs, for example, have small "rings", so you can get very close to them. Squirrels and rabbits are harder to catch because they have bigger "rings", so it is easier to accidentally step inside the ring and cause the prey to flee. Some players have found out that while learning to hunt mice as a ThunderClan apprentice, you can use your Clan symbol as a "measuring mark" to determine the correct "pouncing range" for prey that is directly above you. Mice will flee if you come any closer than the top bit of the lightning bolt in the ThunderClan symbol. This can be very useful out in the wild. You can also do this with thrushes, when the tip the ear of the Clan symbol measuring mark touches the thrush, is a good distance to pounce. Prey Chart Trivia * The thrush sprite in the game is white, even though thrushes in real life are actually brown. * Other kinds of prey mentioned in the books- such as voles and lizards- however, these types of prey do not appear in the game. * The only small animals that can't be caught in the game are adders, which can't be killed, but can kill you'' ''if you're not careful. * Rats, found only in BloodClan territory if you talk to Fierce, can be killed by stepping on them but cannot be consumed. * Fish appear to everyone, even to rogue cats, however, only RiverClan can hunt and kill them (even if your cat originated from RiverClan and became a rogue, they're still unable to catch fish). * Mice have the same sprite as rats, but the rat sprite is a bit darker. The rat sprite also seems to have no eyes. *If you eat from the fresh-kill pile in a Clan, it will only ever heal 2 blocks of hunger. *Eating from the fresh-kill pile is better than eating your own prey, as eating from the fresh-kill pile is cheaper than eating your own prey, and for mice, frogs, or fish, heals more hunger. You could eat 1 squirrel for -2 reputation and 3 bars, or you could eat twice from the prey-pile for -2 reputation and 4 bars. *If you are a rogue, eating prey is free and requires no reputation. *Rogues cannot eat from a fresh-kill pile, and are forced to eat their own prey that they caught. *There is a glitch where mice will spawn in the river in the second tile of The Gorge. Category:objects Category:Rogue Life Category:Warrior Life Category:Tutorial Category:Prey Category:Prey Keeper Redirect Category:Rogue Life Redirect Category:Warrior Life Redirect Category:Objects Redirect Category:Walkthrough Category:NPC